<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Legs and Longer Nights by gaysandghouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525457">Long Legs and Longer Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls'>gaysandghouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shane Madej, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, In Public, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Ryan Bergara, Party, Pining Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara is so Whipped, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej is a Tease, Top Ryan Bergara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had been waiting for this party for a while now. His costume was on point and he he hoped to have fun. As always Shane surprises him and makes the night take a turn for the better. </p><p>°~°~°~<br/>"wait a second big guy, let me catch a breath" </p><p>Shane growls and Ryan feels his knees buckling "you expect me to wait-" he rolls his hips against Ryan's, one of his hands gripping hard at his belt "when you look like that and kissed me? Fuck off, and don't you dare stop kissing me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Legs and Longer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this one was fun! </p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimChimCherrie">Boot</a>!! for helping me put some sense into this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan had planned his costume for months, he had even commissioned some pieces of it so it would look perfect on him. He knew he looked good, but he was still hesitant about the goatee. He wasn't going to this party intending to hook up, but he still would rather look good than funny. In the end his commitment to a good costume got the best of him and he glued on the goatee, sighing as he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't half bad, now he hoped it didn't fall off in the middle of the night. That would be embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>He drove to the party because he didn't want a Lyft to see him in the costume if he wasn't drunk, he wasn't ready for the stares. He could deal with it when he was 3 sheets to the wind and careless, but now he wanted to keep this costume to himself and his rearview mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan gets to the party and his first instinct is to look around for Shane, it should be easy enough to spot him, he's always one of the tallest in the room, but he can't find his friend. He does a few rounds around the place with his solo cup, filling it a couple of times in the span of 2 hours, losing himself in the buzz of people around him and the music on the speakers. </p><p> </p><p>He's a little dizzy and he’s noticing how some people stare at him in a way that usually would make him smile and make his way over to try his luck, he would have done that tonight. But he’s refilling his cup when he spots Shane, leaning against a wall away from most of the people, sipping his solo cup as his eyes scan the crowd. Shane's wearing his hair up, with a white sweatshirt crop-top that reveals just a bit of skin that has Ryan's hands itching to touch. To top it all off are the pants, that despite being loose, thin, and purple, leave nothing to the imagination and make his legs look impossibly long. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan swallows, feeling his mouth dry out at the sight. He looks away, down to his cup, and tries to compose himself, he forces his brain to come up with a joke as he finishes his drink in one go while he walks up to his friend with a nervous smile, he’s ready to crack a joke but Shane beats him to it. </p><p> </p><p>"So, this is awkward, we both came as Johnny Depp characters" Shane has a smirk as he runs his eyes over Ryan's body, there's a blush on his cheeks and his body seems looser than usual "you're rocking the look tho, Cap'n" he throws a wink in Ryan's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan looks down as he rubs a hand on the back of his neck "yeah… you look good too" he shrugs a little, using a beat of silence to scan the outfit from up close “it suits you”</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, some good ole Nightmare on Elm Street, I'm waiting to see if I too end up swallowed by a bed at the end of the night" he stretches a little and some more skin is revealed, and Ryan can't help but look, it feels wrong to be ogling his friend like this but Shane seems to be preening under the attention “so far haven’t been so lucky”</p><p> </p><p>They chat for a little, their costumes and the themed party tilting their focus to movies and when they could meet up to watch some of them, its simple and familiar. And when there’s a little lull on their chat Ryan offers to go get them more drinks. </p><p> </p><p>Shane laughs, head thrown back and eyes sparkling “such a gentleman” he teases, but he nods anyway, handing his cup to Ryan as he gently tugs his pants a little higher. </p><p> </p><p>Ryan almost runs away after being unable to take his eyes off Shane’s torso for a couple of long seconds. Shane was by no means muscular, but he was lean and so tall, his skin looked soft and here was a faint dusting of hair peeking at the top of the sweatpants. Ryan’s hands are shaking by the time he reaches the table, using the time it takes him to get the drinks to compose himself before he goes back to Shane’s side. He has to get a grip because the mix of thirsting over Shane and how good he looks in that costume and the alcohol in his system have him dangerously close to kissing his best friend. He can’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> can </em> do it, but he <em> shouldn’t </em>, he doesn’t know what Shane’s reaction would be and he would rather be a little lonely than to kiss his friend without asking.</p><p> </p><p>He gets back to Shane's side and hands him the drink, smiling softly and clinking their cups together on a playful toast. They talk some more about their plans, leaning closer when the music becomes louder, laughing at stupid jokes and leaning into each other. Then, Ryan loses track of time, the last thing he remembers is once again clinking a full cup against Shane's, seeing who can finish their drink faster, and then he's lost in Shane's eyes, staring at his friend and leaning closer and closer. </p><p> </p><p>He has half the mind to look Shane up and down, trying to commit to memory how he looks before Shane's hands are on his shoulders, tugging him even closer, and then he's kissing Shane. His hands are on his hips and he can feel fingers digging on his shoulders as he tilts his head to the side, sliding his leg between Shane's, feeling him inhale and press further into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It lasts a couple seconds before Shane pulls away, cupping Ryan's face, his eyes searching. Apparently, he finds what he wants because he leans closer again, his kisses this time are a little more hungry, pressing just a little harder and tugging Ryan close. Ryan is barely aware of his surroundings, hips slowly pushing against Shane's as they kiss on their little corner, one of his hands tangled into Shane's long hair, using it to keep him close.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away with a gasp, staring at Shane's reddened lips, smiling when Shane chases him for a kiss "wait a second big guy, let me catch a breath" </p><p> </p><p>Shane growls and Ryan feels his knees buckling "you expect me to wait-" he rolls his hips against Ryan's, one of his hands gripping hard at his belt "when you look like that and kissed me? Fuck off, and don't you <em>dare</em> stop kissing me" </p><p> </p><p>Ryan barely has a chance to argue, to throw a comeback at Shane before he’s being pulled on another kiss, effectively grinding his hips against his friend’s leg, moaning in the kiss. Shane bites Ryan’s lip, rolling his own hips more aggressively, making him shiver. As much as he’s enjoying this, Shane’s attitude infuriates him in an endearing way, just like when they bicker about things they disagree on, it still makes him want to take Shane down a peg.</p><p> </p><p>And the only way he finds to get back at him is pressing Shane harder against the wall, digging his fingers on his hips as he breathlessly moves his mouth to nip at his neck, thumbs caressing bits of exposed skin as he sucks a mark at the base of Shane’s neck. When he leans back to admire how Shane looks he’s greeted by an image right out of his dreams. </p><p> </p><p>Shane’s arms are still wrapped around his neck, head thrown back for easier access, a light sheen of sweat over his skin and eyes closed as he tries to compose his breath. It makes Ryan want to mark Shane some more, to be a little rougher than what he usually allows himself, pulling Shane’s hips closer, biting his lips when he can finally <em> feel </em> Shane against himself. </p><p> </p><p>He’s going for another kiss but Shane’s hand on his bare chest stops him, making him look up in concern “is everything oka-” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s peachy, just-” Shane says quickly, reaching for Ryan’s face and gently tugging the fake goatee off, licking his lips as his thumb traces Ryan’s jaw “there you go, much better…” he trails off and tugs Ryan back into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>They’ve gotten somehow closer, hips grinding against each other. For one second Shane seems to remember they’re at a party, because he hides his face against Ryan’s neck, whimpering at the same time his hips slow down and his hands tighten their grip. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>… I- you distracted me… we’re in public…” he rasps out, voice lower and Ryan could swear that his friend’s hips have not stopped moving “we have to get out… I <em>need</em>- what I want from you, I can’t get it here” </p><p> </p><p>Ryan doesn't move, hooking his fingers under Shane's chin to make him look up, he stares at him for a couple of seconds before he speaks up "you sure you wanna leave so soon, Shane? I'm enjoying myself quite a lot here, bet you are too, right?" He rolls his hips once, smirking confidently when Shane whines, throwing his head back, hips stuttering against Ryan's own "wanna stay a little longer, get yourself more riled up?" </p><p> </p><p>Shane tears his eyes away from the ceiling as he swallows, breath hitching when he catches a glimpse of his smirk "you little shit, how- I feel like I'm gonna regret this but <em>fine</em> just…. five more minutes, five minutes while the Lyft gets here, unless you feel like you can drive" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… let- let me get a car and-" Ryan fumbles as he reaches for his phone</p><p> </p><p>Shane sighs "Hmm, shame, could have sucked you off on the way home" He laughs loudly when Ryan looks up to him with wide eyes and a blush on his face "maybe another day, Ry" he smiles and presses a kiss to his lips.</p><p>Ryan can't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>